Fluid dispensing systems typically deliver quantities of fluid to one or more components within the system. In certain fields, fluid dispensing systems may deliver small quantities of fluid. For example, in the medical field, a fluid dispensing system may be used to deliver small quantities of fluid into a patient's vascular system. However, in certain other fields, fluid dispensing systems may deliver larger quantities of fluid. For example, in a large-scale hotel or other laundry or restaurant facility, a fluid dispensing system may need to deliver large quantities of detergent, rinse agent, bleach or other cleaning agents on a continual basis.
A fluid dispensing system may include a pump and a product reservoir. The pump draws fluid from the product reservoir and delivers it to another component within the system. In certain cases, the pump may comprise a peristaltic-type pump, or another form of continuous pump. In other cases, the pump may comprise a form of positive-displacement pump. Many different forms of pumps may be used within a fluid dispensing system. In addition, the fluid dispensing system may include multiple different pumps within a pump assembly, or within multiple pump assemblies. Further, the fluid dispensing system may include a controller that controls operation of the one or more pumps within the system.